The Other Side
by RoMayDrako
Summary: This deals with abuse. Leon is abusing D. I warn you if you do not like depressing or emotional roller coaster fics don't read this. Thank you and have a nice day. :)
1. Default Chapter

D falls back wards and crashes into a table. The weight and the velocity D's body was going at shatters the table and sends D to the floor. D turns away and covers his freshly bruised eye. He hears the instinctive slide of the belt coming out of Leon's pants. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Can't you do anything right!" Leon yells and hits D.  
  
"Sorry." D whimpers cowering in fear.  
  
Leon growls and hit's D in the back. The sound of the belt hisses through the air, then snaps viciously as it hit D's back. Leon continued several times with his belt till D's eyes begin to water. The pain getting to much for him to bear.  
  
A ringing at the door told D he had a costumer. Leon grabs D's hair and shoves him towards the door. D stumbles and raises his hand up defensively.  
  
"You got a customer. Take care of em." Leon orders.  
  
D nods obediently and heads out the door. His body was on fire, and for some reason his healing abilities didn't kick in for the wounds that Leon gave him. Still D loved him so much he didn't want to leave him. D forces his back to straiten, and brushes his hair in front of his bruised eye.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you today?" D asks with false happiness.  
  
"My sons hamster died, and I'm looking to get a new one. My friend recommended this one." A woman's voice says shyly.  
  
"Ah yes, we have several types of hamsters." D says casually.  
  
"Count D if you remember anything please call me. And I will be back." Leon says in his usual tone. "I'm watching you D."  
  
"Yes Mr. Detective. Ma'am, the hamsters are over here."  
  
"W... What was that all about?" She asks suddenly suspicious of D.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about, just some trouble makers." D forces a smile.  
  
The woman studies D, "is that how you got your black eye?"  
  
"Y.. Yes." D lies.  
  
Carefully D touches the bruise, and gasps slightly at the stinging feeling that he just noticed. It always took awhile for the bruises to hurt. The lady looks sympathetically at D. In her mind she suspected, but she dared not say anything.  
  
"Oh look it. What type of hamster is that?" She asks changing the subject.  
  
"That is a Teddy Bear hamster. Would you like to hold it?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
D carefully picks up the hamster, and hands it to the woman. The woman takes it and is amazed at how soft and fuzzy it was. And reminded herself how she wanted to get away from here.   
  
"I'll take it, it's so cute I'm sure my son will love it."  
  
"You promise to take care of it. Give it food and water every day, and change it's cage twice a week?" D insists.  
  
"Yes, yes I promise. How much?"  
  
"This way."  
  
****  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." D says respectfully as she leaves.  
  
Heart heavy and full of sorrow D walks over to the couch and collapses. Leon loved him, he knew it. But he just has these days in which he just exploded. D figured he'd have to understand that. D reaches down and picks up a cup of cold tea with shaky hands.  
  
As he stares into the ripely surface he notices his reflection. He looked like a stray pet, unloved and alone. All he wanted was for Leon to stop with these fits. It scared him and they seem to be coming more often. Was hit him? Did D do something wrong? How bad could this get?  
  
D's mind races uncontrollably over the possibilities, and the worst case scenarios. His head began to swirl dizzily. Eventually the cup slips from his fingers and shatters on the floor. At the sound of breaking glass D breaks down and cries. This couldn't be happening. D covers his face and curls up on the couch.  
  
"Q...Que."  
  
Q-chan flies down and lands by D. Q-Chan hated to see D like this. Even him felt the desperation and the sadness D felt. And not only was it that, it was loneliness. D needed someone loving to hold him. Leon wasn't proving that lately.  
  
D reaches out and Q-Chan curls up by D. Letting D snuggle him like a stuffed animal. It's the least he can do. D sobs fall hushed by the fear someone will hear. His tears fall relentlessly. He tried to hold them back, but they just came harder. D continues to cry solidly for an hour before he falls asleep.  
  
A sound of a blaring stereo wakes D. Weakly he sits up and wipes his eyes. Gasping as the pain in his back shoots up and down. D grabs the table and forces himself to stand. Numbly he walks to the doors and locks them. It was late at night, he'd been asleep for hours. Inwardly D scolds himself.  
  
D makes his way into his wash room. Q-Chan was struggling to turn on the hot water. Still feeling the heavy emotional over load, D leans over and turns on the water. The hotter the better.   
  
As the bathroom steams, D pulls of his Cheongsam. More welts crossed the old welts, which crossed ever older welts, and so on. It was an amazing D felt anything at all. D stares at himself in the mirror. The bruises reminding him of Leon's recent irrational behavior. Angrily D punches and shatters his mirror.  
  
"Q! Q! Que!"  
  
D looks at Q-Chan and notices the bath over running. "Shoot."  
  
Quickly as his stiff muscles would let him he turns off the water. He had to stop letting himself get distracted. Maybe this is what set Leon off. D steps into the tub. Gasping at the heat, but it still felt good.   
  
Slowly D lowers into his tub. His muscles reacting and resenting the hot water. Still D forces himself to sit down. Biting his lip and drawing more blood. D stares at his hands at they floated. Little shards of glass stuck out of the cuts. Just like hope that things will be okay floated away from him everyday. Lost in Leon's rages, as the blood was lost in the water.  
  
"Q-Chan what should I do?" D asks and curls up in the tub once more to cry. 


	2. 2

You can huff and you can puff. But flamers just make me happy. :)  
  
Usual disclaimers, I do not own petshop of Horrors  
  
D woke in the morning and carefully applied makeup to his black eye. It was amazing how much human makeup could hide, but still it wasn't perfect. Brushing the hair over his face, D stares into the mirror. Looking back at him was an unrecognizable face, once skinny and carefree. Now swollen and full of worry and fear. He takes a deep breathe and decides to start the day. Costumers didn't wait.  
  
D walks to the front door and touches it. His heart felt heavy and he felt so tired. D slides his hand down the door and rests his head on the door and thinks. He never missed a day, would one matter. D didn't care anymore, D turns and walks back to the couch and lays down.  
  
Tet-Chan walks over with some food. Hoping at least he could get D to eat. D just looked at the food the rolled over. The site of food made his stomach twirl. He didn't want to eat. Tet-Chan puts the food on the coffee table and touches D's shoulder.  
  
"Please D, you must eat." Tet-Chan insists.  
  
"I'm not hungry." D replies plainly.  
  
"D." Tet-Chan watches as D pulls tighter into the couch trying to disappear. "If your hungry it'll be on the table."  
  
D listens as Tet-Chan walks away. His pets needed him, but he couldn't find the energy in his soul to move. To disappear, that's what he wanted to do is to disappear. Find a hole and curl up and die. Or to maybe to find these last days just a dream. Next time he saw Leon everything would be okay. This couldn't be Leon.  
  
Who knew how long D lay on the couch before a knock fell on his his door. D rolls over and sits up. The knock falls again on the door. D stands up and hurries to the door. Unlocking it and opening it a crack to see D standing there. To his horror Leon was drunk. He could tell by the smell of it.  
  
"L... Leon." D sounds surprised.  
  
Leon pushes on the door and knocks D back. Angrily he looks around the shop finding things to make his anger rise. He spins around and faces D who was picking himself off the floor. Without worrying about being careful, Leon grabs the front of D's dress.  
  
"This place is a mess!" Leon shouts shaking him. "And why didn't you open today?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well." D blurts out.  
  
"Lazy, that's what you are lazy!" Leon shakes D violently.  
  
"Sorry." D cries out.  
  
Tet-Chan bites Leon's leg. He had a devotion to D, and not just the fact D was his caretaker. Leon growls angrily and tosses D and far as he can throw him. Temper rising he kicks Tet-Chan as hard as he can. A howl of pain fills the room as Tet-Chan pulls back in pain and fear as Leon pulls out his gun.   
  
"Damn rodent." Leon says in slurred speech.  
  
"No!" D gasps and jumps on Leon.  
  
The shot fires off barely missing Tet-Chan. Leon grabs D by the hair and tosses him to the ground. D screams unconsciously and arches his back. His breathe not coming back as easily as he thought. In D's moment of weakness Leon startles D and begins to punch him senseless.  
  
D head reeled with pain, and confusion. His eyes skipped focus and soon he lay on the floor stunned. Unable to move, and barely able to breathe. He lay on the floor so stunned he barely herd Leon call for back up. He was going to blame this all on bullies... Let him, he didn't want to loose Leon. He deserved this, or so D thought. The world went black but still he could hear what happened outside.   
  
"Damn what happened to him?" A ruff voice asks.  
  
"Someone broke in I guess, he called me at the bar." Leon's voice lies.  
  
Leon lied, D realizes with a fading mind. It was for the better, he didn't wish for Leon to get into any trouble. What happens next is nothing but flashes of daze. He didn't even realize he started screaming during some of this. After a couple hours D awoke to a seemly concerned Leon. How fake and how much a lie. D wanted to scream at him so bad. Something wanted justice, another still believed it would be better.  
  
"D you all right." Leon asks concerned.  
  
D wondered why Leon was acting so concerned. He was the one who did this to him. Maybe though he felt guilty. Dashing that dream was a doctor walking around the curtain flipping through his chart. His heart felt crushed under the sadness. Even in the room right now with two people, D felt so alone. So isolated in his mind, confined by fear and self doubt.  
  
"Well, D, it looks like you found a nice man." He says with suspicions. "Your nose is broke, and I'm keeping you over night for observations."  
  
Leon kisses D's hand, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
The doctor watches as Leon leaves, and the relief that seemed to wash over D's face. The doctor hooks the chart on D's bed and looks at him. He knew the signs he seen it a million and one times.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" The doctor asks.  
  
"No," D says quickly looking away.  
  
:"If you need help I can help you." The doctor insists.  
  
D doesn't respond. He looked away that his love could do this to him, also guilty that he couldn't do what Leon wanted him to do. He always screwed things up. Maybe that why Leon was so mad as of lately. The doctor sighed, he knew how hopeless this was.  
  
"If you need to talk my names, Dr. Carter." The doctor leaves never noticing D's tears falling. 


	3. 3

I'm glad that all of yous like this story.. ::bows:: This is to all my friends that know. Yes, this can happen.  
  
Disclaimers are usual, I do now own PSoH.  
  
  
  
The next day D prepares to go home. Leon brought him a clean pair of clothes, and the doctor was going through the cart one last time. Sadly D noted that the doctor was looking for a reason to hold D just one more day. It hurt him to see a human try to hard to save him, if he only understood his reason. Course D was just oblivious to the fact Dr. Carter knew all to well. He seen this one to many times in all his years of practice.  
  
"Ready D?" Leon asks.  
  
D nods weakly, and walks towards Leon. Dr. Carter closes D's medical file and stares at Leon.  
  
"If you feel ill or anything just call." Dr. Carter insists.  
  
Leon nods and wraps his arm around D's shoulders. One more action to cover up the truth. As they left D stole a look back as the doctor threw down his file. Dr. Carter was figureing D to be anouther lost soul. Leon would go back to the way he used to be, he had to.  
  
As they rounded nearer to the shop, Leon pulled over. They were still a couple blocks away, so D sat a bit confused. Leon looks at D, and growling he leans over and opens D's door. D understood clearly then that Leon wanted him to walk the rest of the way to the shop.   
  
Respectfully, and crossing his fingers he was fast enough D gets out of the car. Leon then leans over and slams shut the door. Leon drove off leaving a weak D to walk the rest of the way home. The movie was over, it was back to the truth of reality.  
  
As he walks down the street he watches as people pull away from him. It was like he was a sad reminder of there own lives, or something they are trying to deny. D picks up his pace to almost a jog. He didn't want to be out here. He wanted to be home, and all alone. Tet-Chan needed to be checked on. Leon kicked him, as D recalls in horror.  
  
D cuts down a ally. It would save him a block or maybe two. He never liked to take this route, but he didn't feel well and we wanted to sit down. Be alone for as long as he could, thoughts of yesturday float through his mind as he walks. It hurt more then words can say.  
  
Rounding the pet shop D walks down the stairs. Leaving the doors unlocked, he was open. It would make Leon happy, and hopefully he'd escape a beating tonight. D looked at the couch. So much of a temptation to collapse and take a break. But where was Tet-Chan? D hobles around the shop looking for him. Stopping has his head realed in pain. The medication was wearing off. He needed to take more.  
  
D tries to make his way to the couch but his vision blurred with pain. D cries in desperatoin, such a weakness, damn him. Why was he so weak. D forces himself foward a little more and trips over something. Somethign that made a squaking noise. More then D's cry when he hit the floor.  
  
"Tet-Chan?" D asks wimpering.  
  
Unfortually it wasn't Tet-Chan, it was just anouther stray pet that escaped it's cage. He couldn't take it, he breaks down and cries. Why him why now? D punches the floor angerly, trying to punch out the fustration. Hope was ever fleeting, and now Tet-Chan was gone. His most beloved pet.  
  
The door jingles a costomer. D gulps in the air, pushing his emotions inside of the shell forming in his mind. He picks himself off the floor and wipes his eyes the pain had to wait. Closing his eyes he forces himself to ware a blank face. D walks out and notices a young woman with a kid standing in the door way. The kid was crying hysterically D notes through fogy site.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" D asks trying to be casual.  
  
"Yes, I need a pet for my kid." The woman says bluntly.  
  
"You are the second woman to come in here to look for a pet for a kid." D states. "She bought a Teddy Bear hampster, would that be a choice for you?"  
  
"No, I need something special. You see her best friend died the other day, I need something to be a companion."  
  
"Ah yes." D says his mind wishing for his own companion. "I got just what you want in back, please come with me."  
  
D walks towards the backroom. The woman follows her daughter tight at her side as they walk down the hallway. She had no clue what type of place this was, but she dared not asked. D opens the famous doors in a pained push. Confidently D walks foward and imedently collapses. He couldn't hold in the pain.  
  
"Sir are you alright?" The woman asks concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry I just got out of the hospital today and I'm not feeling to well." D says in a whispers trying to dull the pain in his head.  
  
"We can co-"  
  
"No it's fine." D whispers. "The pet is strait ahead."  
  
The woman nods and walks foward and see's a parrot. A buetiful bird so colorful and healthy looking. The little girls eyes glowed, she saw a young boy with green hair. She pulled on her moms arm to show she wanted it. And it seemed to like her to.  
  
"I'll take the parrot?" Her mother asks.  
  
"Good," D cringes. "There's 3 conditions, first you must feed it what ever it wants, second you must feed him seeds, water him and change his cage everyday, and fourth of all, you must not let anyone but you two see him."  
  
"Yes, yes I understand."  
  
"Please sign the contract on the table." D groans. "I don't think I have to remind you to love it."  
  
The girl giggles, the parrot flies and lands on her shoulder. D looked at the child, she was happy. At least someone could be happy today. D watches as the woman walks away with the parrot, the contract signed. A paper bag drops by D. Q-Chan lands by him. D takes the bag and takes his medication sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Thank you Q-Chan, watch the store, I need to rest." D fades off.  
  
Q-Chan flies off, today it was the pets that would care for D. A return favor for all the sacrifices D made for them. 


	4. 4

::looks at Yuki69:: You know, I don't think anything could be but any better then how you put it in your review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own PSoH.  
  
  
Q-Chan flies down and pulls on D's clothes. D groans and swats away Q-Chan, he was now awake. Reluctantly D gets to his feet. Amazingly he felt nothing, he just felt like a drone. Grabbing the contract he walks up front and sees Leon standing there. A pang of fear dashes through D's nerves. Taking a deep breathe he walks into the light.  
  
"Hello Mr. Detective, how may I help you?"  
  
"I just came to check on you, how are you holding up?" Leon asks.  
  
"I'm fine, I sold a pet today." D states.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry I left you several blocks from the pet shop. I was going to be late for work, and you know how I hate you to be late for work." Leon states.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Leon touches D's shoulder. D twitches and looks away. He felt like running way from Leon.  
  
"Can we forget what happened the other night, I'm sorry. Let the past be the past."  
  
D swallows the lump in his throat. Leon would say sorry, then no sooner D did something he hated then they'd be back at square one. Leon pulls D to him and hugs him. D kept his arms down, he didn't feel like recognizing Leon's presence right now. He didn't feel like anything.  
  
"I am sorry D."  
  
"I know... I have to go find Tet-Chan." D pulls away from Leon.  
  
"I'll go to counseling for my temper, please D, I'm sorry. I'll make it better I promise." Leon looks at D with puppy eyes.  
  
D looks at Leon, maybe he ment this. Maybe things would get better. Hope risen in D, he didn't want to loose Leon. If he would just go to counseling everything would be okay. Leon moves to hug D again, this time D hugs him back. Everything would be fine once he got counseling. Leon brushes back D's hair and looks into D's eyes. He could tell how scared D was, but it didn't really effect him.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you another chance." D agrees.  
  
"I won't make you regret it."  
  
Leon kisses D on the forehead and walks out of the Pet Shop. D watches Leon leave, tears come back in force. Mentally he kicks himself for taking Leon back, but his heart thanked him. Shaking with uncontrolled emotions D walks to the door and locks it shut behind Leon. Something makes D look towards the couch. There stood Tet-Chan glaring at him.   
  
"I'm sorry for Leon, everything will be okay."  
  
"Yeah right," Tet-Chan growls.  
  
"He promised to go to counseling, what else do you want?" D asks sadly.  
  
"I want him gone."  
  
"I don't see what your problem is!" D shouts trying to hide the pain.  
  
"Look at what he done to you D." Tet-Chan snaps.  
  
"I... I deserved it. If I would be doing my job, and duty better Leon wouldn't be doing this." D counters.   
  
"Oh, you know Leon would find another reason to beat you D!" Tet-Chan grew colder. "I seen this coming from the first day you met the bastard. He comes on so nice, so business like. It was all an act to get you D. Why can't you see that?!"  
  
"Your just jealous that I found someone I love!" D shouts back. "Stop being such an asshole!"  
  
Tet-Chan pulled back in shock. Leon never swore in his life, and now he did. To him no less.  
  
"Tet-Chan I'm sorry I didn't mean that."  
  
Tet-Chan and Yoru look at each other for a second longer then Tet-Chan turns away. D notices the heavy limp Tet-Chan had. He was hurt, hurt bad. D walks forward to care for Tet-Chan, but met his icy look and stopped. The worse thing that D could ever imagine just happened. He lost the trust, and respect of his most respected pet. All those words D didn't mean, he just spoke em out of pain. He didn't mean yell at Tet-Chan.  
  
"I'm sorry Tet-Chan." D apologizes.  
  
Tet-Chan shakes his head and limps away. D watches helplessly. He's made mistakes in his life, but this was one of his biggest. D collapses to the ground and stares at were he last saw Tet-Chan. This was one mistake that might never be forgiven. Slowly D was beginning to feel like a fool. Tomorrow will be different, Tet-Chan will realize that Leon wasn't as bad as he's been acting as of lately.  
  
If you could see into tomorrow, what would you see? Would you make the same actions the night before? Maybe would have cause it would have saved him more trouble. D's medication made him sick to his stomach, and he needed to take it every four hours or the pain got to bad. The shop was opened on time, and a few costumers came in and out.  
  
D bows to his costumer, a future contract signer D was certain. As the door closes Leon pushes in. D smiles to him, and walks to his couch. It was time to take more medicine. He notices how Leon made an ugly face as he opened the orange bottle. D pauses and looks at Leon.  
  
"You don't need that anymore!" Leon shouts and bats it out of D's hands. "You make it look like broke your skull, not your nose."  
  
D watches as the pills scatter across the floor. His eyes held horror, as fear forced his way forward. Leon picked up on this and his temper flew up. Leon raises his hand to slap D but then realizes how bad it would look with the bruises on his face if new ones showed up. D cowers back.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Detective." D gasps.  
  
"You want to give me to give you something to be scared of?" Leon shouts. "I try to be nice to you, and all you can do for thanks is to be scared of me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Leon grabs a tea pot and tosses it against the wall. "You scared now?"  
  
"Leon stop." D requests.  
  
"Oh maybe you need this?" Leon tosses a cup against the wall. "Or this?" Leon tosses another cup.  
  
"Please Leon stop, your scaring me." D cries.  
  
"Stop crying like a woman!" Leon shouts.  
  
D couldn't stop crying. Leon grabs D's arm and slams him down on the coffee table. With a heavy heart D knew what was coming next, Leon will pull out his belt and beat him silly. This time was different. Leon had a new tactic. D looks up in surprise and shifts to a more comfortable position.   
  
"Lock up the shop." Leon orders.  
  
D nods and nearly ran to lock the door. He didn't want Leon to blow his top again. Fear was his drug, and Leon was the source for the fear. Once the shop was locked D stood and faced Leon, wondering what next he wanted to do. Leon walks over to D and kisses him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for my temper." Leon whispers.  
  
D backs against the wall uncertain of what to say. Leon's hands work skillfully to undo D's claps, letting his cheongsam fall to the floor. Leon runs his finger down D's stomach. D flinches, but doesn't move. His mind was else were. Looking for escape. Forcing himself to look at Leon he wonders if Leon was trying to change.  
  
"Give me a chance to make things better?"  
  
Leon pulls D to him. D hugs him and rests his head on Leon's shoulder. This time he would forgive. D glances at the broken glass on the floor, something in his mind made him wonder. Leon pulls away from D suddenly. Leon pushes him to the floor. D couldn't bring himself to enjoy Leon.  
  
A half an hour later Leon dresses, and leaves. D rolls over on the floor and stares at the ceiling. He felt nothing, not pain, not sorrow, not contentment, absolutely nothing. D stretches out his arm and feels a sharp pain in his hand.  
  
Pulling it back he looks at a large shard of stray glass stuck in his hand. D takes his other hand and pulls it out. Mindlessly he stares at it. D notes casually how easy it would be just to end it all. Away from the pain and away from the suffering.  
  
D presses the sharp blade to his wrist. One quick swipe and it'll be over. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer I do not own PSoH  
  
"Go ahead, kill yourself."  
  
D hears a voice and looks up numbly. Faintly he recalls it is Tet-Chan's voice. D looks at the glass in his hand; Tet-Chan was serious in telling D to kill himself. Impatiently D recalls that Kami's couldn't die that way, but as of lately it would work. One quick swipe and it'd be over. D presses the sharp edge to his wrist.  
  
"That's it, cut your wrist, run away like a coward." Tet-Chan taunts.  
  
D grits his teeth and finds something deep inside himself and tosses away the shard of glass. Numbly he glares at Tet-Chan who looked back at him so upset. Why he kept coming back was beyond D. Looking at his hands D realizes that if not for himself, he had to live for his pets. His pets needed him still.  
  
Grabbing his cheongsam slips it on and walks to the back of the Pet Shop. So much he had to hide. Not just the feelings, but the fact this was all Leon's doing. He was still to defending the man that hurt him, his heart couldn't tell him other wise. D heard the sound of feet sliding behind him. D started another bath and ignored the thing behind him.  
  
"You need help D." Tet-Chan declares.  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Yes you do, look at yourself D. It's been days since you've last eaten. You're even walking around like a zombie."  
  
"It's none of your concern." D growls and slams the bathroom door on Tet-Chan's face.  
  
Tet-Chan punches the door and rests his head on frame. He felt helpless to help D, he could feel D slipping away from him everyday. He wanted so much to kill Leon, but in his state all he could do is get killed. Tet-Chan pulls away from the door and limps away. There was nothing more that could be done.  
  
D stares at the door. He felt Tet-Chan's distress, distress that was pullingD further into the abyss. D climbs into the bath and looses himself in his thoughts. The only place that still welcomed him. Granted now days they are filled with suicidal intentions. Everything he loved is being taken away.  
  
****  
  
The next day D awoke and opened the shop. His heart felt lost and he couldn't feel anything anymore. Outside the shop is warm and thick with the smell of rain. It was a good day so D left open the door. Out of the corner pulls out his broom and tries to sweep up the broken glass and spilled pills.  
  
Q-Chan flutters around above D's head, trying his best to scold D. But being just an annoying squeak toy, D just ignores him, and goes about his cleaning. Eventually Q-Chan gives up and lands on the couch. Dustpan full of glass, D turns and faces Tet-Chan.  
  
They lock eyes for several seconds then D pushes by him. He did not want to confront Tet-Chan. Leon walks in as D dumps out the glass. Tet-Chan growls at Leon, and puffs up his fur. Glaring at Tet-Chan, Leon approaches D. D ignores Leon and walk by him. Leon groans and grabs D's arm.  
  
"Why don't we talk anymore?" Leon asks.  
  
D looks at his feet and remains in his emotionless silence.  
  
"Talk to me." Leon jerks D's arm hard.  
  
D flinches and before he can react Tet-Chan lunges at Leon. BANG! BANG! BANG! Tet-Chan drops to the floor, D's eyes fill with disbelief. Leon's gun smocked and his eyes were full of content. Glaring at Leon D pulls away and kneels beside Tet-Chan. Blood leaked unto the floor.  
  
"I always wanted to do that." Leon smirks. "And I would get away from that dangerous animal Count D."  
  
"He's not dangerous!" D snaps.  
  
Leon pulls the safety off his gun and aims it at D. This was one last fight and D was history. Emotions ran back into D's mind like a tsunami. D let his legs carry him as he runs out of the Pet Shop. D opens Leon's car door and   
gets in. It was so typical of him to hide his keys in the same place.  
  
"D freeze."  
  
D drives off like a mad man. Headed for the ocean as fast as he could push Leon's car could go. He didn't know what called him but he wanted to go. Images of Tet-Chan filled his mind. It was all his fault, because of him Tet-Chan was hurt and most likely dead. Flashes of Tet-Chan drown out the   
road ahead.  
  
D wipes his eyes and tries to focus on the road.  
  
'Go ahead kill yourself.' Tet-Chan's voice teases D's mind. 'Run away like a coward.'  
  
D shakes his head and pulls off the road; cars blare their horns as they slam on the brakes. The car is not fully stopped as D puts it in park. D staggers to the phone and rings the operator. D rests his head on the pay phone and sighs heavily.  
  
"Hello this is the operator how may I help you?" A snotty voice asks.  
  
"I need the general hospital," D says voice cracking.  
  
"Hang on one second."  
  
D listens to the elevator music and slides down to sit on the ground. Soon a ringing fills his ear. He was connected. One ring, two rings, three rings, D waited anxiously for someone to pick up. Soon he hers people arguing, then a crash. The person with the phone curses then comes to the phone.  
  
"Hello how may I help you." She asks in a false sweetness.  
  
"I need to speak to doctor Carter please." D says heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor Carter is busy right now."  
  
"It's a emergency." D says in a mere whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry he can not be disturbed right now. If you want to talk to him your gonna have to set up a appointment or come to the hospital."  
  
"I will not last that long, I'm sorry if I kill myself." D says sorrowfully then reaches up and hangs up the phone.  
  
D sits on the ground staring at his feet blankly. He didn't even hear the people shouting at him to move the car. It was minutes before the phone above D rung, and to D, those minutes seemed only like a second. After a few rings D pulls down the phone and puts it to his ear.  
  
"This is doctor Carter, is this D?"  
  
"Yes," D responds barely audible.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen keep on the phone, I'll have someone trace you then I'll be out to get you." Dr. Carter insists.  
  
D lets go of the phone and curls into a ball. He felt alone and nothing else. He never even notices as day fades into sunset. Dr. Carter pulls up and hops out of his car. This was L.A. no one bothered when someone was in distress, so he knew it was D laying on the ground. Fearing the worse Dr. Carter runs over to him.  
  
"D, you alive, D".  
  
In the faint light he notices D looks up at him. Dr. Carter bends down and checks him over. His face was healing nicely; there are a few more marks, and a bullet hole through the arms, Dr. Carter notices. Dr. Carter looks into D's face demanding the truth from D.  
  
"Did he shoot you?" Dr. Carter asks.  
  
D looks at the hole in his arm with surprise. He didn't hear the shot, and he never felt the pain. Dr. Carter sighs and picks D up and carries him to his car. Skillfully he pops open the door with his toes and puts D in the car. Carefully Dr. Carter buckles him in then closes the door.  
  
D looks around the car numbly and notices a picture taped to the dashboard, Dr. Carter, a woman, and four young kids. The doctor slides into the car and notices D looking at the picture. His eyes filled with sorrow, remembering the people behind the images.  
  
"D that's my family, or was".  
  
"Was?" D asks numbly.  
  
"Yes, the woman in the picture is my wife. She's a couple months pregnant, that little girl, that's Sally. They both were killed the day after this picture. My wife's old boyfriend from fifteen years earlier tracked her down, and ended her, my unborn child, and my daughter's life that day." Dr. Carter sighs heavily. "She always told me things with him were taken care of, and that he'd never move beyond that restraining order."  
  
"The older boy?"  
  
"That's that bastards kid, I still raise him as my son. He's part of my wife, and I will never let his fathers sins cloud my love for him." Dr. Carter smiles. "Those three little kids, two girls one boy, he insisted he dress up like his sister that day."  
  
  
"Dr. Carter, I don't want to leave him but I need help." D mumbles.  
  
"Okay, let me take you home, where do you live."  
  
D busts out in tears. He didn't want to go back and find Tet-Chan dead. Dr. Carter looks at D concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tet-Chan". D sobs. "He was shot, I don't want to find him dead."  
  
"Person or pet?"  
  
"Pet." D cries uncontrollably.  
  
"My friend is a vet, I'll have him meet us there, we'll send him in first." Dr. Carter puts a hand on D's shoulder. "It'll be okay." 


	6. 6 sorry took me so long

SORRY! Chapter six was deleted due to a water spill. ::swears:: And I had to rewrite, AGAIN. I apologize to all for the long agonizing wait. ::bows:: I promise to keep this up till the end even if it kills me.   
  
I TELL YOU AGAIN THIS DEALS WITH ABUSE, AND RELATIONSHIP RAPE AT TIMES DO NOT GO ON FURTHER IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH FOR THESE SUBJECTS.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own PSoH and I don't give a flying hoot about you guys that think I don't know PSoH. You can kiss my ass.  
  
  
  
Dr. Carter stood above D, as D frantically scrubbed at the red spot on the floor. Reddish soap bubbles quickly built up around D's fragile hand. Dr. Carter's, friend the vet arrived in time, but it was still uncertain whether or not D's interesting pet would live. One more time, Dr. Carter grabs at D's arm. Once again D pulls away. This time D freezes, his hair resting to cover his eyes.  
  
"I thought it was just between me and him." D whispers. "But when Tet-Chan got hurt today it's unforgivable."  
  
"You pet will be fine." Dr. Carter rests a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Yes, it was, now go away!" D shouts not wanting to hear it.  
  
"You know how to get hold if me. I'll check up on you in the morning."  
  
Dr. Carter left, not wanting to push D any further. He knew the people being abused needed to find there own way out. Forcing would not be useful, but if it came to it, Dr. Carter would intervene.  
  
D collapses and rests his head on the hand holding the brush. A loud cry escaped his lungs and rang through the petshop. It was not supposed to be like this. At one time Leon was loving and caring, to the point of over protection.  
  
What happened? D felt as if he pushed Leon over that edge. That it was him that caused all the pain. Still something inside of him stirred and told him he was wrong. Angrily D clutches the scrub brush and chucks it through and into the wall. Scattering several pets.  
  
"My you have a temper tonight." A voice snakes from the darkness.  
  
D's anger boiled as he recognizes Leon's voice. "Get out of here!" D screams.  
  
"Don't! Talk to me like that." Leon warns as he emerges from the darkness. "Who were those men tonight."  
  
"None of your business." D turns to the defensive.  
  
Leon lunges at D and grabs his hair. "I told you not to talk like that me tonight. And look," Leon pushes a box of chocolates in D's face, "I even brought you a sorry present. Ungrateful bitch."  
  
D cringes and swipes at Leon with his nails, cutting for crimson lines in his skin. Leon howls, dropping the chocolates as he pushes Leon to the ground. He was loosing more control now that D fought him, his mind screamed to make D pay.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that D." Leon roared and pins Leon to the floor.  
  
D tried to fight but the grip Leon had was strangling his arms. Cutting off the circulation to his hands. Tears feel from D's eyes but Leon didn't hear. Leaning down Leon kissed D, or rather bit him. Blood flowed down D's lip as once again Leon over powered him and stripped him of his clothes to take advantage of him.  
  
'This is not the way of your kind', that thought raced through D's mind as Leon tortured his body. 'Your of a nobel line, yet your over powered by a mere human'. A scream escapes D's lungs, coincidentally at the same time Leon forces into him. This was not the way of his kind.  
  
D goes limp his body torn, and invaded. Leon was still not done with him. And with every pound, D contemplates ways to end his misery. Then he remembers the two people that cared, that were trying to help him. Suddenly something rises from deep with in D.  
  
Before D could realize what went down he was on top of Leon, teeth sunk into Leon's neck. Leon was making an inhuman noise, as the taste of blood fills D's mouth. Horrified D pulls back, he had drank a good portion of Leon's blood. Scared D pulls back and rushes to his bathroom and locks himself in.  
  
"What's going on with me." D cries to himself.  
  
****  
  
D didn't know how long he sat crying on the floor of the bathroom before he herd the shop being exited. Leon must have regained consciousness, and had just enough strength to drag himself out. Using the door for support D pulls himself off the floor, and looks at himself in the shattered mirror.  
  
Gone was his beautiful white skin, as perfect as the most expensive pearl. Now it was red, and filled with bruises and cuts. Even with the glass remaining D could see the hand prints D left on his arms. They were as black like his hair with a bluish rim.  
  
Sighing in depression D rests his hands on the sink, and lowers his head. Only if his father could see him today, what a pathetic looser his dad would see. Even Q chan left his side.  
  
D traces Dr. Carter's words, his mind like a broken shard of glass. His wife got help, and she never got away. Left her widowed husband with her killers kid. Gone was the fact in D's mind, that Dr. Carter's wife never got all the help she needed to get away.  
  
A sharp pain fills D's body, he clutches his stomach. Staggering backwards D leans against the wall. The pain filled him and grew more and more. What could be wrong with him.  
  
***  
  
Sorry, almost 4 am. Have to wrap this up. I HOPE this saves right. ::bows to all:: sorry for the LONG delay. 


	7. 7

Yeah I'm still at it. I'm not going to stop cause of some flamers. To damn stubborn so everyone is here is more then welcome to their own opinion. And for you who thinks the end will be soon. ROFLH   
  
THIS DEALS WITH PHYSICAL ABUSE IF YOUR ONE OF THOSE IMMATURE PEOPLE WHO THINKS IT CAN'T AND WON'T HAPPEN DON'T READ. ALSO IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THESE STORIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND THUS TAKE ALL RESPONSIBILITIES ON YOUR SHOULDERS.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own PSoH.  
  
  
  
The morning was well on the rise. The most rude, and demanding of D's pets cried out pleas to be fed, and cared for. The cries were painful to anyone's ears, and they eventually aroused D from his coma. He rolled over and realizes mother mouse had made his shredded clothes a home. He must have been out for several days. The pleas came again, more loudly, and more complaintive, like they knew D awoke. D forced his body to stand, then deposits the mouse family into a pile of cotton.   
  
Pain still resided in his abdomen. A sign of how weak her remained. He couldn't help but to find this a punishment for some type of crime. The crime more then likely being the fact he dares to love a human. So if this was a punishment it has to be over at some time, right? And he should accept what Leon did to him, right?  
  
Sighing, he weakly he opens the door and makes his way to his pets. Thoughtlessly he feeds and waters them. Ignoring the complaints about his lateness and his shabby looks. Still here and there, one pet was concerned for his well being. D wanted to hear none of it, sometimes taking his frustrations out on his pets. They in returned learned to keep silent.  
  
Cept one of course. One of the cat girls that roamed the back of the shop.  
  
"Master D you should see that cute doctor." She meows.  
  
"No, I'm fine." D responds in an emotionless monotone.  
  
D glares at her, this was her last warning. He was not in the mood to deal with her insistence.  
  
"Well, at least let us clean you up. You look affright." She mews shyly. "Please."  
  
D couldn't say no to her. He just wanted to be left alone. If there was one thing about cat ladies is that they never gave up, you either compromised or never hear the end of it. Still it didn't mean that the subject was over yet.  
  
In a flash of fur, and a swish of a tail, D found himself being herded into a backroom, the were the harem lived. Her and others in the cat girl herum made, didn't shove him to hard. The treated him like delicate porcine. Like at any moment he might shatter.  
  
In a swirl he found the remains of his clothes off and him being led into a warm bubble bath in a large golden tub that was sunk into the floor. The cat girls meowed and washed him gently, letting the old blood wash away into the water. Uncovering bruises and cuts of varying stages of healing. One cat girl traced a particular mark with a sharp claw carefully.  
  
"This one looks bad, you no can heal it?" She murrs.  
  
D tenses under her words, and her touch instantaneously causing his abdomen tense in pain again. He doubles over nearly dunking himself. The woman draws back wondering what she did wrong. Other cat girls grab him and support him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispers as she scampers off.  
  
"You go see that cute doctor now!" The first cat girl insists at great risk of her own safety.  
  
Soon the other cat girls ring in on unison causing a choir of concerned cat girls wanting him to go get cared for. D sighs heavily, he lost, they pushed them into there territory and broke him.  
  
"Okay." D whispers. "But I don't like admitting this weakness."  
  
The cat girls didn't listen to his complaint as they carefully wash his wounds, and detangle his hair. D relaxed and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
The cat girls wash him carefully scrubbing way the blood and fussing over the wounds that marred his body. The signs of Leon's invasion was clear. Several places on his waist showed the perfect hand prints of Leon, in bright yellowish black bruises.  
  
As the path there love had taken, things didn't turn out as planned. The phone of the petshop rang pulling D from the tub. The cat girls wrap him in a silk robe before leaving him to answer the phone. One needn't guess who was on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hello?" D asks in a cheerful tone.  
  
"It's me Leon, I'm coming over because the doctors don't want me alone." Leon spit out not even saying hi.  
  
"But Leon, I don't have any room here." D countered barely able to contain the shake in his voice.  
  
"Give me your bedroom and you can curl up with your pets," Leon paused to make his voice sound more devious. "You after all did this to me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did, and I will press charges for biting me if you do not take me in you got that!" Leon voice threatens over the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can stay here." D spoke softly.  
  
Leon didn't answer, he just slammed the phone down the receiver, leaving D to listen to the disconnection sound. Surreally D hangs up the phone, his shoulders hung low. It was his fault that Leon got hurt, he couldn't control himself. It never accrued to D how absurd Leon's words were. It was not like Leon cared everytime he hurt D.  
  
His shop was a mess, no doubt about that. To make matters worse D had no idea when Leon would show up. Leon definitely would not be happy at the site of the petshop. Yet again a cat girl caught the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, I need to clean up, Leon will be staying with us for a few days."  
  
D ignores the hiss from the cat girl, and strides to his room to get dressed.  
  
The cleaning the shop was easy, and what he couldn't clean he hid in a far back room. Including stained decorative rugs. The glass he managed to pick up with only a few more wounds, bit by bit then moved it to a back trash bin. Hours of work was needed, but he just didn't have the energy. The basics were done and it looked good.  
  
D wanders back into his room and does a flop into his bed. Thankful to be surrounded by it's softness. Instead of dozing off, the ring of the phone aroused him. D bit his lip and made his way to the phone. His feet barely rising off the floor.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What happens if you break a contract?" A nervous voice asks.  
  
"I wish you good luck sir." D says in a sweet tone. "Cause you broke the contract we will not be held responsible."  
  
Yells of mercy rang out of the receiver as D hung up the phone. On most occasions he would have taken more fun in a foolish humans actions, but lately he just was to depressed. He didn't like anything anymore. To make matters worse Q-Chan abandoned him.  
  
The phone rang again, D snatched up the receiver.  
  
"It's your own problem deal with it." D snaps over the receiver.  
  
"D?" The voice sounded shocked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was someone else." D corrected in an embarrassed voice. "Who might I ask this is?"  
  
"It's Doctor Carter, I've been trying to reach you for a few days. Are you all right."  
  
"I'm fine, I've just have had a stomach ache and been feeling tired." D forces himself to sound confident. "Sure it's just the flu."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes, doctor Carter I am fine." D felt uncomfortable talking to him, knowing he was being forced to lie.  
  
He wasn't fine, his stomach still hurt, same with the rest of his body. If he would have listened to the people that warned him he wouldn't be in this situation, and probably Leon would be leading a normal life with that girl Jill. It was him that made Leon violent, D reasons, cause it was a crime to fall for a human.  
  
"Can you come for a check up please." Dr. Carter insists.  
  
D groans, "I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"I promise D, I'll keep this a secret."   
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Now! Now is not a good time, not to mention I have no way to get there." D gasped.  
  
"To late."  
  
At the same time Dr. Carter finishes his sentence, D hears a knock on the petshop door. Dropping the phone on to it's cradle, he answers the door. Dr. Carter hangs up his cellphone and holds up a black medic bag.  
  
"Mind if I come in."  
  
Dr. Carter couldn't help notice a distressed look on D's face. It was like at any minute he was expecting someone to come around and catch him in a wrong doing. Still D opens the door warmly and lets him in.  
  
"I'd offer you tea, but my last pot broke." D offers, and apologizes politely.  
  
"That's okay." Dr. Carter looks at D. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine." D sits down on the couch. "Please have a seat."  
  
D cringes and jerks as another cramp fills his abdomen. Dr. Carter opens his bag and pulls out a needle. Watching Dr. Carter D's eyes open wide. He hated needles, more so then most humans.  
  
"I'll sit down after you let me draw some blood." Dr. Carter insisted.  
  
"But..." D looked at him concerned.  
  
Dr. Carter gently takes D's arm and pushes back the arm. Momentarily cringing at the track marks of abuse. Some of them old, and some of them from just a few days ago. Dr. Carter rubs an alcohol swab over the best spot for a blood draw.  
  
"Look away, it'll hurt less."  
  
D looks away and nervously chews on his nails. He did admit to himself, getting poked with a needle was far better then facing Leon's wrath. Only if life was that simple... Leon! D almost forgot, he could be around at any minute. Fearful D looks at Dr. Carter.  
  
"All done." Dr. Carter says putting the cap on the needle.  
  
"Really I didn't feel a thing." D says amazed.  
  
Dr. Carter places the needle securely in his black case as the door to the pet shop opens. D gasps and covers his mouth, as Dr. Carter quickly puts two and two together.  
  
"So this is your new boy friend?" Leon sneers.  
  
  
***  
  
Okay needed to get this out. 


	8. 8

Hello, between a LOTR, FF8, and this story I'm successfully close to being called ditzy and dizzy.  
  
Disclaimer I no own PSOH  
  
D froze, staring at Leon who stood in the doorway. Fear pounds through his veins, threatening to burst out at any minute. He made the mistake at letting Dr. Carter in, and D didn't need to feel the pain he knew he was going to feel. Time froze for D, he was locked in Leon's wicked stare. Feet shuffle behind D as Dr. Carter closes up his bag.   
  
"I'm sorry sir," Dr. Carter speaks calmly, "I'm not his boyfriend.  
  
Leon's eyes narrow, "Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Making arrangements to get a kitten to bring up to the hospital." Dr. Carter holds out his hand to Leon. "I'm Doctor Carter, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Leon grabs Dr. Carters wrist and twists it behind his back. Shoving him unto the couch next to D. Dr. Carter gasps unable to breathe against the couch back, his face contorted with the pain in his arm. Leaning over him, Leon comes close to Dr. Carter's ears.  
  
"Listen bub, I do not believe your lies. You stay away from D you hear that." Leon warns.  
  
Dr. Carter bit his lip. He didn't know what to say, making the situation worse would be bad. Fear began to seep into his sensus knowing, that once he was gone Leon was free to hurt D. Leon twist Dr. Carter's arm more, forcing a cry from Dr. Carter.  
  
"I said did you hear that!"  
  
"Yes!" Dr. Carter gasps.  
  
Pulling Dr. Carter up to his feet by his arm, Leon glares dangerously at D. With a mighty shove Leon shoves Dr. Carter for the door, tossing the medical bad at Dr. Carter, harder then what was needed.  
  
"Don't you ever come back." Leon growls.  
  
Dr. Carter catches his bag with a grunt and makes for the door as fast as he can. D catches his heart and stands up, glaring daggers at Leon. His fear gone for the second.  
  
"What did you do that for?" D spits out in haste. "Are you trying to kill my business!"  
  
Leon glares at D, if he wasn't so ill he would have made D regret his hateful words. Instead he settles for back handing D as hard as he can, sending D reeling backwards into his couch.  
  
"You will not talk to me like that D." Leon snaps. "Now show me to my room."  
  
D rubs his face painfully, as he hurries off the couch and to his bedroom. He knew that any were else Leon would put up a tift, and probably cause him more pain.  
  
Leon looks around D's room before finally dropping unto D's bed. His eyes purposefully dodging D. It was as if he owned this place and D was just another piece of furniture. But upon hearing D retreating he looks square at D.  
  
"Where are you going, to call your boyfriend?" Leon snaps.  
  
"No, I have shop and pets to take care of." D says with a large amount of restraint. "Now if you excuse me."  
  
"D!"  
  
D freezes in the door way, fear rising up in him. He had been stepping outside his bounds again. Nothing held Leon back know, D knew it. This time he wouldn't turn and face it. No, Leon would have to attack from behind.  
  
The bed groans as Leon lifts himself off. His foot steps fall lightly on the carpet as he approaches D. But instead of the blow, Leon wraps his arms around D, resting his head on D's shoulder. Kissing his neck lightly.  
  
"You don't have to be so harsh with me."  
  
"I.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Run me a bath please, after you close up the shop." Leon still spoke sweetly.  
  
"I will."  
  
D began to shake, he didn't know what to think. One minute Leon was violent the next he was knd again, as if nothing ever happened. Not wanting to risk anything, D ran as soon as Leon let him go.  
  
***  
  
Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but I been so busy. 


End file.
